Pure Tiva SmutFluff Minus A Title
by DustyGreyAshes
Summary: Tiva oneshot. A take on how Tony and Ziva could get together, set after 5.08 Designated target. Not wholly realistic, more written for fun with references to the episode thrown in to try and make it more likely ;


He leant forward across her couch, his lips brushing ever so lightly against hers. She sat still, too shocked to move and he feared he'd read her wrong; she didn't want this at all, but she'd had plenty of time to pull away if she'd wished to.

Just as he was about to lean back, murmur an unfelt apology and pray everything somehow returned to normal, he felt her move. She pressed their lips slightly closer together, and even that minute movement sent tingles dancing across his lips. He began to gently caress her lips with his own, and the sparks weren't just on his mouth now. She responded passionately, filling his mouth with her tongue, her head spinning from the taste of him and the knowledge that she was kissing him. Finally. And he'd started it.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close so he could feel the contours of her body against his own, one hand reaching up to tangle with her hair. Her hands were roaming too, one clenching the back of his shirt, nails digging in, the other between them, pressed against his chest. The original, heart-flipping thrill was ending for both of them and something more needy was setting in. They both broke away simultaneously, drawing in ragged breaths, their heads spinning with passion and lust. Just as their lips were about to crash again, Ziva caught his gaze.

Somehow his green eyes doused her need enough to allow her to remember how they'd ended up here... And that maybe this wasn't the best time.

_Ziva had seen something in Sayda Zuri. Something which made her think maybe love did exist and could end well. It had even restored her hopes and dreams of her and Tony, before dashing them when it turned out the perfect couple weren't perfect at all. Only one of them had been able to wait. Just like her and Tony. He'd let go of anything they'd nearly had over a year ago; why couldn't she?_

Unknown to Ziva, Tony was thinking of much the same thing.

_The case had torn Ziva up, that much was obvious to anyone. Even though Tony had come to realise she was much more emotional than she showed at first, he still hadn't figured her for the spiritual soulmates type. Yet she'd suddenly brought them up, and he was sure it was related to the fact she was very overprotective of their witness. So when they'd all been forced to watch Sayda's heart being broken, he knew it was affecting her even more than the rest of them. He walked past Ziva as she stood on the edge of the grey road, looking briefly into her eyes, trying to read her. Her eyes said she was regretting something; that she'd given up hope and felt stupid for having it in the first place. But hope of what? Tony was instantly reminded of their conversation by the vending machine, and wondered with an unexpected rush if she had been implying something. He had to admit that would make sense, but he needed to unjumble the strange mix of emotion and see how he felt, so he walked on wordlessly. He did not see the look of breathless hurt on her face as he did so._

"Tony." Ziva used the hand resting on his chest to push herself away. "Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, maybe not now. Maybe..." She trailed off, finding herself staring at him. It was so difficult to try and argue against what she wanted most right now, but the damage was already done. The courage which had persuaded him to kiss her had vanished and now he was left with a pretty mess. "Sorry... I thought you wanted-"

To her surprise she didn't back out and take the excuse he had given her. Instead something snapped- he'd started this and she was sick of pretending she didn't want it.

"Of course I want this! I just don't know if this is the time. Why are you kissing me?" She put on her interrogation voice, trying to sound as though this didn't mean much to her.

"Because, when you talked about soulmates today, you sounded like you meant... Because I wanted to." He settled for the easier explanation, surprised at his ineloquence. Normally DiNozzo knew exactly what to say to women.

Ziva nodded, but looked nervous. "One thing. Am I just another pin?"

"Screw, Zi-va." he cast a charming grin at her before turning serious. "You're not. But I don't know quite what you are yet." he admitted honestly. "Apart from hot, and-"

"Enough, enough Tony! Spare me the DiNozzo charm." Ziva laughed. "And it is fine, that you do not know what I am to you. We don't have to decide anything yet. However, in the meantime, we could always try and find out. Experiment." She was downright flirting now. It was odd how she sometimes seemed so awkward with the English language, and how at other times she had an incredible ability to insinuate things. Dirty things, he thought.

"Weeell, I'm always up for that." he agreed before she drowned him in a kiss. If he'd thought before was passionate, he was wrong. Their lips were moulded, her tongue was coaxing against his, eliciting moans which sent vibrations through both of them. He slid his hands up her shirt, feeling her shudder against him. He began to feel her gentle curves and in response she slid a leg in between his, pushing upwards, and he gasped. Deciding to give her a little bit more, Tony reached round, undoing the clasp of her bra with practiced ease.

Somehow, a few minutes later Ziva managed to break away. "Bedroom."

They stood up, and Tony lifted her, ignoring her protests, and carried her into her own bedroom, laying her out on the dark red sheets before sliding on top. They were both very clear on where this was going now, and wasted no time in removing the other's clothes. They'd seen each other naked before, but that had been different. And besides, Tony thought, last time he'd had to deal with disappointment and the knowledge it wasn't real. This time, well, even if he ended up being disappointed, knowing Ziva wanted him was enough; more so than any hot, steamy sex.

Though hot steamy sex was good, and Ziva started moving in a way that assured him this time, there would be no disappointment.


End file.
